A Closed Open Relationship
by StarLove18
Summary: Secrets are safe in diaries. They're locked away from the outside world, kept between two in the dark. When obscurity comes to light, two can't stay in the abyss forever...


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies characters. They belong to William Golding. I'm just borrowing them for now.

A/N: This story is set before the island.

Warnings: Slash, intense violence and mature subject matter.

* * *

(01) Welcome to the Pack

The alarm clock buzzed loudly on the nightstand, instantly waking up Ralph Miller in a jolt. As he rubbed his eyes to see things clearly, he heard his mother calling from the kitchen upstairs.

"Hurry up, son! The plane to military leaves in a few hours!"

Ralph rolled his eyes and plopped his head back on the pillow. He did not want to go there again and deal with the teachers he couldn't stand. Some of the boys down there were hard to deal with because they were annoying; then again, this summer could always be better...

If he didn't have to go to military school!

He got out of bed in a rush, dragged his feet to the bathroom and took care of his hygiene stuff. He knew his parents were overly excited with what they had planned. His 6th grade Math teacher gave him a failing mark on purpose, causing his parents to assume he was fooling around in class instead of staying on focus. Despite his high grades in other subjects, there was a chance he might do them again at military school, and he was not looking forward to it this time. He would've been more than happy to visit his cousin Johnny in England, but thanks to his math teacher, there had to be a huge change of plans. Ralph's father came around and picked up his son's luggage, ready to take them outside and put them in the car trunk.

"Ready to go, sport?" he called.

"Yeah!" Ralph hollered. "Wait up!"

His father always called him 'sport' when he was young, even up until now. It didn't really matter much; being a Navy officer while his mother held the job of being a nursing assistant. They made loads of money and often took vacations in Cuba or Australia. This year they were planning to go to Europe and visit some relatives...without him. The thought was becoming more and more upsetting to Ralph. As he hopped in the car and put on his seat belt, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

'I can't believe it,' he thought. 'I have no choice but to go to military...again! Why did this have to happen? It really sucks right now. Damn...I wish I was going to see Johnny instead, but hey, life isn't fair.'

All he could hope for was that some of his friends would be there. At least that would be a relief.

x-x-x

"When will you learn your lesson young man?" Mrs. Merridew questioned her seemingly careless son. "We always have to waste our money on you because you don't have a single clue what you're putting us through!"

As she rambled on in the car while whirling her finger in the air, Jack paid no attention. He was looking forward to being at military school again, just so that he could show the younger kids who was boss. If his parents at home can't stand him that much, then that proves he can do whatever he wishes. His little brother yanked his hair.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

"They're gonna cut it," the little boy commented. "My hair will be longer than yours!"

"Shut up, queer boy!" Jack snapped silently. His parents didn't hear a single word until his little brother decided to tattle.

"Mommy! Jack called me a queer again!"

"Shut up Lance!" Jack snapped. "You're such a baby!"

"You's a fag!" slurred the six year old.

In a split second Jack held Lance's chin, his angered eyes piercing through his little brother's.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up, you silly prick?" he asked threateningly, squeezing Lance's cute, chubby cheeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit bullying your little brother?" his father bellowed from the driver's seat. Jack looked up as his grip loosened. He hadn't realized his father would see him, let alone pay close attention to what he was saying.

"At least he'll be far, far away," Lance chanted. Jack glared at him and clenched his fists, ready to knock the little boy out, when the vehicle came to a sudden stop. As he looked out the window he realized they'd made it to the airport.

"Get moving son!" Mr. Merridew commanded. Jack rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car.

'I wish they'd go to hell,' Jack said inwardly. 'At least I won't be stuck with their asses for a while!'

He pulled his luggage out the trunk while his mother cooed at Lance. Deep down, Jack felt relieved that he's going away on a plane, to military without his annoying family. He has the opportunity to do as he pleases, and in doing so he won't have any limits in his way. This summer was going to be perfect...

Especially if he sees Ralph!

He continued to ignore his father's ongoing lectures as the boy he once hung out with crowded his mind. With the body of a boxer, angelic brown eyes and jeri-curls, he couldn't resist it. The boy was beautiful, and this time Jack would do anything in his power to have Ralph to himself. At least his parents had no clue as to what had happened once in his friend's bedroom. It was, what he considered, to be the best moment in his life. The slick sounds of nylon rubbing against nylon, the rocking of the bed, the nails digging into his skin, the change in the atmosphere...

Just then he tripped over a random suitcase that someone left lying around. He landed with a thud, hearing both his parents raise their voices. Annoyed and frustrated, he got back on his feet and walked on his way to the reference desk. As much as he wants to 'play' with Ralph again, his parents weren't making it easy for today.

If only they knew.

x-x-x

Simon Jenkins stared at the big computer-like screen. His flight was scheduled to take off in fifteen minutes. He sat on a nearby bench, staring at the backs of two familiar boys.

'Sam and Eric Levine?' Simon thought. 'That must be them standing in the food court.'

He was about to get off his seat and go greet them, but a strong hand hit his shoulder very hard.

"Wha-" Simon spun around to see Roger Radcliffe standing there with a malicious grin.

"Going to military again?" the buff boy asked.

"Yeah. My father wants me to go, anyway."

"Interesting," Roger replied, observing the younger boy standing before him. "I chose to go by myself." He decided to stop there. He didn't feel comfortable giving the details, but the minute he looked Simon was already looking for details.

"My stepfather is at it again," Roger said gloomily. "My mother refuses to leave him. It's just plain dumb."

"Don't worry about it," Simon said assuredly. "You'll be much safer down there."

"Promise you'll adopt me after summer?"

"I don't know about that," Simon said. "Maybe Jack should adopt you this time."

"No way!" Roger snapped. "His father is worse. He's not a good person to mix with."

"Okay then, maybe Ralph would be better."

"Nuh-uh! I can't stand that kid. Period."

"Why not?" Simon asked. Ralph was not a bad person at all, so what would Roger's problem be?

"He's gonna grab Jack's attention," Roger said lowly. "I'm sorry, but the last time I went over to his place we played video games. I left to go use the bathroom, and as soon as I was done I heard the most disturbing sounds ever."

Simon didn't seem to get the slightest hint of what Roger meant. Instead, he grabbed his luggage and walked straight to his parents. Roger followed suit, looking around to see if any of his other friends would show up.

"Are your things ready, son?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Yes, mother," Simon replied.

"I've got your plane tickets," she said. "According to my watch, you have four minutes left."

Simon and Roger's eyes widened, as they heard the speaker's voice through the intercom announce the departure of their flight. As they looked at the exit many other boys were standing in a line, single file. Their mixed emotions were shown on their faces, mostly impatience, nervousness and excitement.

Deep down, Simon wasn't looking forward to it. His father expected so much from him; to be a man, to be courageous, to be strong, and, most importantly, to be a leader of the pack. Deeper yet, he was courageous to a certain extent. He'd go as far as pulling a drowning seven year-old back to safety. In fact, he was always stuck in the middle. He was not as silent and secretive as Roger, but at the same time he wasn't aggressive and outspoken like Jack. Simon kept a balance in everything he's done, but his father didn't seem to get the point.

Roger felt quite the opposite. He had the opportunity to be away from his abusive, good-for-nothing stepfather. As much as he missed his biological father, who had filed for divorce two years ago, he had become vengeful since then. No longer having a real man in his life to teach him how to be one, what other chance did he have? Only Stanford Military Academy could fill in the gaps. He wished he was much older now. That way, he would've shown his stepfather who was boss and talked sense to his presently, controlled mother. He never would've gone to Simon's or Jack's in order to feel safe. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's been longing to stand on his own two feet and speak up.

Simon gave his mother a hug and peck on the cheek before running to the line, followed by Roger who was only curious about the other boys. Not all of them were recognizable from last summer. Chances are they must've gotten themselves into trouble. Whatever the case may be, there was nothing to do now. In a few hours the new semester would begin.

x-x-x

The twins took their seats on the plane. They anticipated what was coming up this summer, or rather, in two hours. Up in Colorado, Hawaii wasn't very far. It would be a good trip to relax for now.

"Who do you think will be in our homeroom class this year?" Eric asked his brother.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Why not?" Eric asked ecstatically. "Ralph and Jack are gonna be there!"

"So what?" Sam snapped. "I don't know what's exciting about those two."

"There is something exciting bro," Eric said. He gave Sam a pat on the shoulder. "Believe me."

"There better be," Sam muttered lowly. "I mean, I was never invited to Ralph's party..."

"Relax bro! I heard it wasn't one of the best, anyway."

"At least that explains a lot," Sam said matter-of-factly. "In fact, guess who else is gonna be there?"

"Who?" Eric looked at his brother with puppy-dog eyes of curiosity. "Who else is gonna be there?"

"I forgot his name," Sam said quickly. Before he could lean back in his seat his brother held him by his shirt.

"Just tell me who it is!" his brother insisted. "I really need to know!"

"I'm not telling you," Sam said reluctantly.

"Why not? You can't leave me in suspense forever!"

Sam managed to lean back despite Eric's annoying clutches. "I think I will..." His voice trailed off as his eyes followed a strong looking figure heading in the restroom. Roger caught the corner of his eye, but the older boy didn't take notice. Just as the door closed behind him, Sam fancied Roger's figure behind the door. He gazed at it for minutes, absently letting his hand trail its way down his pants when Eric slapped him.

Sam snapped out of his daze. "What was that for?" he snapped.

"You nearly touched yourself," Eric said, disgusted. "That was horrid. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I wasn't," Sam interjected, "but whatever you say."

Just then Roger walked out of the restroom before another boy stepped in. Sam tried to catch another glimpse of him, but his twin brother wasn't oblivious this time.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Sam spun his head to the other side. "No it's not him! Of course not!"

Eric slowly shook his head. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "He does not like you. He's more into Simon."

"You're lying," Sam said relentlessly. "There's no way he'll like Simon, though I have nothing against him."

"Sam, you're jealous. Admit it; you want Roger so badly that you nearly touched yourself. Bad move."

"Grrr..."

"Alright I'll stop!"

"Thank you."

Little did they know someone sitting behind them overheard every word spoken. The young, wavy-haired brunette sat back all alone in his seat. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled random notes in it. There was no way Sam would be with Roger, unless he could help put them together.

x-x-x

Two hours later the mass group of boys made it to their destination. They were each taken to their dorm rooms and some of the newcomers were lined up at the secretary's office. Ralph stuck his key in his pocket and searched desperately for a place of his own. He wasn't prepared to share a room with anybody. Chances are it would be Russell Baker with his bad breath. Maybe it would be laid-back Jeffrey Hutton from Florida. It could be any boy at random, and Ralph didn't want to share a room with anyone this year. Things were already going bad for him, so sharing a room wouldn't help make things better.

As he dropped his things on his bed there was a knock on his door.

'Already?' he thought. 'This is a little too early, unless it's Sergeant Masterson.' He got his room organized when the knocking continued.

"Who is it?" he hollered.

"It's Pablo and Rapper!" two voices hollered back. Ralph felt a smile crawl on his lips. Although he didn't get to see Johnny in England, he had two good friends there to confide in. As he opened the door, Rapper, the black boy with mini curls jumped on him in a hug. Pablo, the Spanish boy, walked in and closed the door halfway.

"Stuck here again?" Pablo asked.

"Yea," Ralph replied, sitting up. "My math teacher failed me on purpose. Sad but true."

"I stole my big brother's paycheck," Rapper said. "My parents were both furious upon finding out."

"I ate at a restaurant and forgot to leave the tip," Pablo explained, "simply because my wallet was empty."

For a moment, there was a pause before the three young boys burst into laughter. They went on conversing about the events they've encountered in the past, shortly before assembly in the auditorium. For now, life is good nonetheless.


End file.
